


We will be together

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Divergence AU, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fanart, Line Art, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Single work, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Палпатин встречает Кеноби, вернувшегося из путешествия
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от G до T





	We will be together

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/2f/fe7YwiIM_o.jpg)


End file.
